The Ultimate King Devil Beast Strikes Back
is the 24th episode, and part 1 of the Series Finale of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on December 17th, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story2162 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Ultimate King Devil Beast Strikes Back" Synopsis The ominous rumors among the alien community on Earth finally manifest in the form of a resurrected King Devil Beast, more powerful than all the others. Plot One afternoon, a city suddenly comes under attack by the sudden appearance of 3 monsters: Demaaga, Gomess (S), and Telesdon. Just as the monsters show up, they are confronted by Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash, who prepares to battle them when suddenly, the monsters suddenly collapse. Orb checks their pulse and is shocked to learn that they have all died. Confused, the ultra mourns their unsettling deaths and leaves. It is soon revealed that the event is but one of many other strange occurrences all around Japan. A heat wave has hit the country once more, UFOs from aliens who lived in secrecy have all been fleeing without attempting to conceal themselves, and aquatic life has been fleeing the country all without any explanation. Meanwhile, the SSP has been having problems of their own. Naomi has been having reoccurring dreams of her in Natasha's place during Ultraman Orb's battle against Maga-Zetton, only for her to be saved by an unknown person before being consumed by the explosion that struck her ancestor (which makes Gai curious and perplexed.) Meanwhile, Shin and Jetta are trying to obtain a missing piece of the Pacific Records (noticing it was gone during the fiasco with Jugglus Juggler). The only piece remaining is in the possession of a deceased historian named Professor Kishine, but the two are refused the piece by his widowed wife, who warns them that learning of its contents (too soon) will only bring about terror and chaos. Elsewhere, Jugglus Juggler has been locked up and put under tight surveillance. The demon is confronted by VTL's president, Suganuma, who questions what Juggler knows of his actions since the beginning of the King Demon Beasts' attacks. Juggler instead tells him that in 2 hours, the Earth will be consumed in darkness by one last King Demon Beast, who will begin its attack in Tokyo. Juggler also states that his Great King Demon Beast, Maga-Orochi, was merely a larval form of the beast. It's true form: Magata No Orochi, has been incubating after the beast transferred its own essence into the Earth after defeating Orb in their first battle. Looking out for his own safety, Juggler suggests to the team to strike the beast while it's still vulnerable with their strongest weapon. Despite some hesitation and distrust in him, VTL agrees to attack it. During Juggler's revelation, a dark hole emerges above Tokyo Tower that's drawing in energy, the impending sign of Magato No Orochi's coming arrival. Knowing that now is the time to act, Professor Kishine's wife provides Shin and Jetta with the last pieces of the Pacific Records (revealing that she and her husband were fans of the SSP's research and website). Learning of Magato No Orochi's coming arrival as well, Gai and Naomi head out to VTL's HQ to question Juggler for what he said. Juggler then spitefully tells Gai that indeed, he told VTL of the truth about Magata No Orochi, but he has also tricked them into releasing the beast faster by attacking it directly. Before anyone can do anything to stop the team, VTL launches a super-powerful missile known as the "Spiner R-1" to destroy the beast. Playing into Juggler's trick though, the missile strikes the beast, but rather than destroy it, Magato No Orochi is finally freed from his chrysalis and immediately goes on a rampage, laying waste to everything in its path and consuming everything that is left over. Knowing that he is the only one able to stop the beast, Gai goes off and transforms into Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster to stop the Ultimate King Demon Beast. To the ultra's horror, Magata No Orochi not only possesses all of Maga-Orochi's abilities, but also the abilities of the other King Demons Beasts, as well as having its own power greatly multiplied in strength. Even after switching to his Orb Origin form, Magata No Orochi swallows an Orb Supreme Calibur attack and proceeds to bombard the ultra with attack-after-attack until finally, the beast strikes Orb with Maga-Grand King's Maga-Pierce attack, impaling Orb and forcing the ultra to revert back to Gai. During the battle the battle, Shin and Jetta attempted to get in close in order to find a weakness in Magata No Orochi with the Pacific Records, but are suddenly caught in one of the beast's attacks and buried beneath an enormous pile of debris and wreckage. Naomi goes off to the wreckage to try and find Gai, only to be seized by Juggler (who managed to escape his imprisonment.) Finally after taunting Gai one last time, in one sick twist act of spite, Juggler slices Naomi with his Katana... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When Juggler Juggler seizes Naomi to further taunt Gai for losing to Magata No Orochi, he quotes word-for-word the Ultraseven episode title, "The Courageous Battle." *The name of the rocket that releases Magata No Orochi (The Spiner R-1) is a reference to two bombs that appeared in Ultraseven. The R-1 Rocket, which was used in "Super Weapon R-1." and the Spiner, which appeared in "The 700 Kilometer Run!" Errors *When transforming into Thunder Breaster form and switching to his Orb Origin form, both transformation musical cues play over the main score that plays during Ultraman Orb's battle with Magata No Orochi. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes